Wasted Youth
by ArdenThayer
Summary: A place for me to put my Henry Danger stuff
1. accidents happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: Chenry**

* * *

It was an _accident_ , really it was.

They'd been looking for the ever elusive Hummingbird [Ray had been looking for _other_ reasons besides putting her behind bars] and when Charlotte had told them to blow some bubbles with a smug smile, he'd been excited.

So, he'd cupped her face with a wide smile on his face and a happy ' _you're amazing, Char!_ ' and...

He kissed her. On the _lips_. Not on the cheek or the forehead, not even on the tip of her nose— though he'd learn the lesson the last time he did that, even with his powers, he'd been to slow to dodge the punch she sent to his stomach— no, he'd just laid one on her.

And she had just _stared_ at him in surprise or disgust [he was too busy freaking out to tell], he wasn't sure. So, he'd done what any sane person would have done in his situation. He croaked out a quick apology and _ran_.

* * *

 **A/N: One of my many random ideas I have that I will probably never finish or expand on...but that's what this is for, to dump all of my Chenry ideas, headcanons, unfinished work and drabbles! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Thanks for reading!**

 _Note: There there will not be consistent updates as this is not a multi-chaptered fic._


	2. pouting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: Chenry...sort of**

* * *

Charlotte was pouting and maybe it wouldn't be so weird if it weren't for the fact that Charlotte doesn't pout. _Ever_.

But, Henry watched with growing horror as his best friend did exactly that, even scrunching up her nose in annoyance at the smirking teen in front her.

Charlotte [the most mature person he knows] was pouting at Max Thunderman [who he was still on the fence about] and if he didn't know any better, he would think they were _flirting_.

But, he knew better. Probably. He was fifty-two percent sure he knew better.

The point was, Charlotte doesn't _pout_ and she definitely doesn't _flirt,_ especially with questionably reformed villains, because she's smart and a great judge of character and even though their faces were inching closer to each other doesn't mean she was _interested_ in….wait, why were they getting closer?

With a strangled noise, Henry all but sprinted in their direction, " _Charlotte_!"

* * *

 **A/N: This is less Chenry and more of Henry being in denial that Charlotte is capable of flirting, but yeah, more unfinished ideas. I low-key ship Max and Charlotte (Lizlen came up with a ship name, Chax), debating whether I should do one of these for them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who knows. Thanks for reading!**

 _Note: There will not be consistent updates as this is not a multi-chaptered fic._


	3. first-aid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: Chenry**

* * *

"I'm fine, Henry." she huffed as he tilted her head, his eyes scanning for any sort of injury, "Seriously."

He glared, "You're really not." he prodded at her side, mumbling a quick apology when she flinched away, "What were you thinking, going there by yourself?"

She exhaled loudly [had she been paying attention, she would have noticed how close they were] and grumbled as he tugged at her shirt, "I _thought_ I had enough time to sneak in and plant the virus I created, which I did." she frowned, "I just didn't think he'd come home early."

"You went there without any backup."

"Like I said, I thought I had enough time." she gave a small shrug and looked down at his hands fumbling with the first aid-kit, "Simple mistake."

" _Simple?_ " he scowled at her, "He could have _hurt_ you!"

"But he didn't and I'm _fine_!" she crossed her arms over her chest, "I got out in time."

"You jumped out a window, Char, a _window_!"

"The bushes broke my fall!" she glared at him, "And it's not like you haven't done it before!"

"I have accelerated healing!" he tilted her head slightly to the left, dabbing at the cut on her cheek, "And the bushes are the reason we had to bring out the first aid-kit!"

"You did it before you had powers!" she handed him the bandaid next to her, "And how was I supposed to know I'd land in the bushes!? I was aiming for the pool!"

He groaned, "That's not the _point_!"

She glared, "Then what is?

 _"I COULD HAVE LOST YOU!"_

* * *

 **A/N: So, this honestly came from Lizlen (who wanted me to let ya'll know that she isn't dead) and me texting about ine half of the OTP taking care of the other one if they're hurt. This is version one, I'll post the other one later. Thanks for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Oh! I keep forgetting to tell you guys to check out Wasted Youth by Sody, it's where I got the title for this fic**

 _Note: There will not be consistent updates as this is not a multi-chaptered fic._


	4. mourn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: None**

* * *

"Charlotte," the tone he uses uncharacteristically soft, maybe even a bit hesitant, "I'm sorry."

His hands fall heavily on her hunched shoulders and she can't do this.

The silence in the Man Cave is thick with grief and she hates it— hates how they've all seemed to have given up on the possibility that he's still alive. It hurts.

With a sound crossed between a growl and a sob, she shrugs off his hand, curling in on herself, refusing to meet anyone's eye. She doesn't want to see their sadness— their sympathy.

"He's not dead." she blinks back the tears that threaten to fall, [she's not going to mourn, not when they haven't found him], "So, stop apologizing."

" _Charlotte_ …"

She glares at him, "He's not!" she chokes back a sob, and clenches her shaking hands into fists, "He _can't_ be!"

Ray has her in a tight hug before she even realizes she's crying— and all she wants to do is push him away. To scream and remind him that they haven't found his body, that if they would just go and search _one_ more time, they'll find him.

But she knows— and suddenly she's letting out a loud, heart-wrenching sob, because he was gone.

Henry was dead and she had no way of bringing him back.

* * *

 **A/N: This...yeah I was feeling angst-y when I wrote this, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. VIVA LA ANGST! 😐✊ Also, I wanna just say thank you to that anon who left me that really sweet review, it honestly really motivated me!**

 _Note: There will not be consistent updates as this is not a multi-chaptered fic._


	5. positive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: Chenry**

* * *

"Henry," she stuffs her trembling hands in the pockets of her [technically his] hoodie, "I'm," she swallows past the sudden lump in her throat, " _pregnant_."

It's been about an hour since she'd taken the six pregnancy tests [she contemplated taking the remaining four she had shoved on the counter] and after a very small [ _huge_ ] freak out, she'd started to practice how she was going to deliver the news.

[So far, it hasn't been very successful.]

Charlotte let's out a small noise of frustration and hunches forward, "What am I doing?"

This hadn't been apart of the plan and she was terrified.

What if she wasn't a good mom? What was she going to name it? What was Henry going to think?

"I can't do this."

With a shuddering breath, Charlotte pushed away from the pregnancy test filled counter and made her way to the kitchen.

She needed ice cream, lots and lots of ice cream.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this one is kind of like a WIP for Lizlen (who again, isn't dead 😂) that I still haven't finished yet, but y'know, I will eventually...**

 _Note: There will not be consistent updates as this is not a multi-chaptered fic._


	6. reassuring kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: Chenry**

* * *

Her fingers tap an inconsistent beat on the table in front of her. _She didn't want to be here._

"Char."

She frowned at the exasperation in his tone, but looked up anyway. _She didn't want him here either._

"What?"

Warm fingers wrap gently around her wrist [she suspects it's to stop her from tapping a hole through the table], and brown eyes lock with her own, conveying the fear and worry he won't vocalize. _He shouldn't have to go._

"I'll come back," his hand slips it's hold on her wrist and slides to interlock their fingers, "I always do."

"It's a trap. An _obvious_ trap." her frown deepens, "It's practically a suicide mission and you guys don't have a set plan."

He gives her a small shrug and a quick grin, "It's not like we haven't done this before."

"That's not the point, Hen." her gaze falls to their interlocked hands, "You're going to get hurt. Badly."

Another small shrug and he gives her hand a firm squeeze, "I will." his other hand comes up and cups the back of her neck [she shivers when his thumb sweeps over her pulse point], "But, this is the only lead Ray and I've got on Gwen and Drex, so we're gonna take the risk."

Her eyes close for a brief moment [in an effort to keep some semblance of control over the emotions warring in her] before letting out a long exhale through her nose. _She doesn't want to say goodbye._

"I still think it's stupid."

He sends her a small grin as he mutters a soft, "I know." he shifts his hold on her hand, his pinkie curling around hers for a moment in a silent promise, before threading their fingers again, "But, I'll come back."

"Okay." she lets out another exhale before bumping her nose lightly against his and letting go of the hand she'd been holding in a vise grip— a small sign indicating that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, "You'll come back."

She hates the way her voice wavers— hates how useless she feels and the way her throat seems to tighten at the thought of him not coming back. _She didn't want to lose him._

"I will." he smiles and leans a bit back to place a small, lingering kiss to her forehead, "Promise."

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was supposed to go for another fic I had posted up (that I took down) but I kind of lost inspiration for it, (as I don't really ship Chenry anymore, or watch the show) so I'm posting with what I had actually finished, but yeah, I'm going to be posting a bunch of my unfinished Chenry stuff while I'm clearing out my docs, so look forward to that mess! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Thank you all for putting up with my dissappearing acts and lack of updates, I really appreciate it.**

 _Note: There is going to be a flood of updates, but after that, I will officially complete this series._


	7. just in time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: Chenry, sort of.**

* * *

It takes him longer than it should to realize that it's _his_ hands that are shaking as he unties her.

"I'm okay, Hen."

And he really doubts that she is, not when he can see dry, crusted blood on her temple and the redness of her wrists and the bruising on her jaw.

Her lips twist into a grimace at the look he sends her [bewilderment and guilt that she was trying to comfort him when he wasn't the one who was kidnapped] before she cups his face in her hands. "You got here in time."

He swallows thickly and brings his gloved hand up to wrap lightly around her wrist, thumb sweeping over her pulse point, "Doesn't mean you're okay."

"But I am, I knew you'd find me." she gives him a small [smug] smile, "I hit my panic button before they could take my phone away."

Henry's eyes squeeze shut at what could have happened if she hadn't been able to get to her phone, if she'd been unable to hit her panic button [one that she insisted they all have and he'd never been so grateful for Charlotte thinking ahead], and the hand he has on her wrist slides to link their fingers together and he chokes on the rush of relief he fills when she pulls him into a hug.

"It's okay, Hen, I'm okay." she runs comforting fingers through his hair as he presses his face into the crook of her neck, "I'm safe."

His arm tightens around her waist and he presses a kiss just above her collarbone where he spots a small bruise, "I'm sorry."

His apology is barely above a whisper and Charlotte knows that no matter how much she tries to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, he'd still blame himself.

[It doesn't stop her from huffing in annoyance and rolling her eyes though.]

"Not your fault."

"Still."

She rolls her eyes one more, tightening her hold on him, "I missed our Physics test."

He gives a small nod of his head, "Jasper says it was really hard."

"You didn't take the test?"

"No, I had to find you first." he pauses for a moment, his thumb brushing over her fingers before he gives her hand a light but firm squeeze, "You're more important."

* * *

 **A/N: Charlotte was kidnapped, it was an idea I never really planned on expanding on or finishing.**


	8. where do we go from here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Paring: None really**

* * *

"It was an impulse," he ran a hand over his face with a heavy sigh, "she was just, there and I reacted."

With hands on her hips, she leveled him with a glare, "And that makes it okay?! We had a deal!"

He groaned, "I know, I know." he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry?_ " she threw her hands in the air, effectively removing his hand from her shoulder. "Well, that just makes up for everything!"

He let out another sigh, "Char, c'mon, what was I supposed to do?"

Charlotte let out a humorless laugh, "Oh I don't know! Maybe not kiss her when you're _supposed_ to be " _dating me_ "!?" she grit her teeth and took in a calming breath through her nose, "This was your idea, and I agreed because you're my best friend and I know how much Bianca leaving hurt you. But I refuse to watch you go crawling back to her just because she's a good kisser, Hen, not when we both know she's leaving in a couple of weeks."

"I know, I just—" he ran a hand through his hair, "I just wanted things to be like they used to, when we were happy and she'd tell me about her day and she'd laugh at my lame jokes. I miss that, when life used to be easy and I didn't have all these _issues_. I just wanted a moment of that normal back."

She let's out a small sigh and plops on the edge of her bed, looking at him standing near the window, his shoulders hunched defensively and his eyes focused on one of her many posters, "Hen, nothing about you and Bianca was normal." she raised an eyebrow at the insulted look her shot her, "She cheated on you, _with you_ , and you cheated on her with Veronica, and then she left for the forest or whatever and now she's back for a couple of months but you're fake dating me."

"Okay, so we weren't exactly normal, but it was a lot easier back then."

She hummed, brown eyes narrowing in consideration, "Do you still love her?"

"I don't— I don't know."


	9. no appreciation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: None**

* * *

A calm settles over her and she begins to gather her things— she doesn't yell, doesn't scream.

"Where are you going!?"

Charlotte turns toward Ray with a frown, "Home." she cocks her head to the side, her eyes narrowing, "I have a history test to study for."

Henry takes a step forward, his lips formed into a scowl, "Are you serious? You're thinking about a stupid history test, instead of finding this guy?!"

"Yes." She ignores their protests and makes her way into the elevator, her hand gripping the strap of her backpack tightly, "It's important to me."

Ray lets out an annoyed huff, "This isn't a joke, Charlotte."

With a tight-lipped smile, she presses the up button, "I know." she cleared her throat, "Which is why I quit."

She was tired of being unappreciated.

* * *

 **A/N: Charlotte should quit and start her own team with Piper. They'd be more successful.**


	10. outrage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger**

 **Pairing: None**

* * *

"That's not the _point_ , Henry!" her voice cracks and she quickly swipes away at the few tears that managed to escape, "I never get a 'Thank you, Charlotte.' or a 'Great job, Charlotte.' or even an, 'We appreciate you, Charlotte.', I do _a lot_ for you guys and no one acknowledges it!"

"Char…."

" _No_! I'm allowed to be _angry_ and I'm allowed to be _hurt_ , without _you,_ trying to play it off like I don't have a reason to be!" she takes a step away from him, and points toward her window, "Now, please, get out."

"Charlotte, c'mon." he takes a step toward her, "We have to tal—"

"Henry, get _out._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Tell him, girl!**


	11. it's our end

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger**

 **Pairings: Charlotte's breaking up with him**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, Henry." she clasps her hands tightly in her lap, refusing to meet his eyes, "I'm tired."

"Char…"

She swallowed thickly at the sound of his voice cracking, but flinched away when his hand reached out to touch her, "I'm sorry."

His shoulders sag as he takes in her hunched and tensed position in the seat in front of him and the firm weariness in her tone, "There's nothing I can say that can change your mind, is there?"

"No." she lifts her head, brown eyes finally meeting his, "Not when it's the same excuses and the same mistakes over and over again."

He looks down at his food, eyes stinging with oncoming tears, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: Henry cheating, that's the idea of this**


	12. kid failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger**

 **Pairing: None**

"Please tell me you have a plan."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Yes, Henry, I have a plan." she held out a hand, "I need your phone."

"Why?"

"Have to call, Max." she grabbed the phone out of his hand before he could jerk it back, "We're supposed to go to a concert and I have to tell him we're going to have to leave later than we wanted."

She ignores his noise of protest and types in his number, raising an eyebrow at the name he was saved under, "Thunderfart? Really?"

Henry crosses his arms over his chest defensively, "Yes."

"You two are ridiculous."

"He calls me Kid Failure!"

She sends him a sly smirk as she presses his phone to her ear, "Well, it's a pretty fitting name."

" _Rude_!"

 **A/N: Sassy Charlotte is sassy.**


	13. would you kiss me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger or Thundermans**

 **Pairing: Charlotte and Max**

* * *

It's a simple question that provokes the first kiss.

"Can I kiss you?"

His tone is light [as if asking about the weather] and he hasn't looked up from the invention he was tinkering with and if she didn't know him better, she would say he was joking.

He's not. He's nervous [he's been screwing in a piece for the last couple of minutes] and fidgeting where he's lounged on his side of the bed [jostling her curled up form at the end of the bed], and there is a slight tremor to his hands that usually isn't there.

Looking up from the book she was reading, she tilts her head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Can you what?"

"Kiss you." his barefoot taps an unsteady rhythm against the air, "Once, and if it sucks, we won't talk about it and pretend it didn't happen."

"Is there a reason for you wanting to kiss me?"

He shrugs, his brown eyes meeting hers briefly, "Just curious."

" _Max_." she lifts an eyebrow and her lips tug into a small frown, "I need an actual reason as to _why_ you'd want to kiss me, _especially_ if I agree to this."

With a put-upon sigh, he stops fiddling with his invention [that now resembled a mangled mess, instead of the stun gun it was meant to be] and _finally_ looks at her.

"Just something I've thought about." another shrug, "Like I said, it can be a one-time thing and if it sucks, we won't talk about it."

With a small [teasing] smile, she stretches out her leg and pokes him with a red painted toe, "You've thought about kissing me?"

"Of course." he looks at her seriously, his warm hand wrapping around her ankle, "It's kind of hard not to, Charlotte. You're smart, beautiful, you have a sense of humor I appreciate and even if you have questionable tastes in friends," he sends her a smirk when she glares at him, "and you believe in me." his smirk softens into a small smile, "You're amazing."

"Oh."

* * *

 **A/N: They do in fact kiss. Because I ship them.**


	14. what a kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger or Thundermans**

 **Pairing: Charlotte and Max**

* * *

Their noses bump into each other [causing breathy chuckles and irritated grumbles] before their lips meet, and her breath catches when he tilts her head slightly to the right, her fingers curl around his shirt in both anticipation and nervousness.

She forgets how to breathe properly when his lips finally graze hers and his left-hand flexes where it's resting on her hip- and then she all but melts into him, the hand previously gripping his shirt finds it's way into his hair and tugs him closer.

And even though he's practically holding her up, he's not _close_ enough.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't write kiss scenes.**


	15. small favor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger**

 **Pairing: Chenry, sort of**

* * *

"Please, Char." his mouth twists into a grimace at the sight of her glaring at him, "Just… just until she leaves for the woods again and I promise, I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

"She's going to be here for _three months,_ Henry! You want me to be your—" her eyes scan around the small diner, before leaning forward and dropping her voice to a harsh whisper, "To be your _fake girlfriend_ for three months?!"

"Yes?"

"That is the stupidest idea you've ever had, and trust me, you've had a lot!"

"Hey!"

She rolled her eyes, "I thought you were over, Bianca?"

"I was! I mean I am! It's just…" he frowned and ran a hand over his face, "Seeing her is hard. It's bringing back all of those unanswered questions and hurt feelings." he tapped the side of his cup nervously and shifted in his seat, "I just want to show her I moved on."

"By asking me to be your fake girlfriend?" she raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Why not find an actual girlfriend?"

"It's kind of hard to date someone when I'm a full-time sidekick, Char."

"That's a lie, you're a _part-time_ sidekick."

"Not the point!"

[ **In which Charlotte agrees to be Henry's fake girlfriend,**

 **"How bad could it be?"**

 **Famous last words.]**

* * *

 **A/N: Boop Boop**


	16. idiot

**A/N: I don't own Henry Danger**

 **Pairing: Chenry, sort of**

* * *

Henry let out a small hiss, "Be gentle, please."

Charlotte glared, deliberately applying more pressure to the cut she was cleaning, "I told you guys it seemed too easy, did you listen? No, and look at how that turned out."

He let out a groan, "It's just a couple of scratches and bruises."

"And a sprained wrist," she growled, trying to hide how affected she was, "and a fractured rib."

His right hand came up to cup her cheek, "Hey, I'm okay."

She jerked her head away from his hand, a scowl firmly in place, "You should have listened to me."

"I know."

"I _told_ you not to go." she growled in annoyance as she struggled to open the gauze packet, "Why won't this _stupid thing open!?_ "

He took the gauze from her, placing it next to him on the cot he was currently sitting on, "You did. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I wasn't worried."

"Mmhmm."

"I wasn't."

* * *

 **A/N: She was worried.**


	17. the hoodie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger**

 **Pairing: None**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Henry sends her a reassuring smile, before tugging off his hoodie, "Yup."

"I could ask one of the girls in my class if they have an extra shirt." she accepts the blue hoodie [his _favorite_ blue hoodie] with reluctance. What if a drink was spilled on her again? He'd freak.

"Char, it's fine." he rolls his eyes at her look of disbelief and skepticism, "Trust me, you need it more than me right now."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips twisted into a scowl, "What's that supposed to mean?

He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "I can see your bra and I have to say, I wasn't expecting polka dots."

" _I'll kill you!"_

* * *

 **A/N: He really just likes seeing her in his clothes.**


	18. hurtful lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: Chenry implies**

* * *

Don't."

Her voice is firm [wavering slightly in her attempt to hold back tears] and took a step away from him, arm outstretched telling him to stay where he was.

"You don't get to comfort me." he reached for her outstretched hand and she recoiled, "And you don't get to touch me!" she hissed, "You _**lied**_ to me."

"Char…"

"No!" her voice cracked, "Don't you dare use that nickname with me."

Charlotte took another step back [ignoring his sad expression] and let out a hiss, her eyes narrowed in anger, "You _**lied**_ , Henry." her gaze snapped over his shoulder, "Both you and Jasper _**lied**_!"

"We took an oath!"

Her eyes flashed, "Did that oath include kissing me?" she bared her teeth when he flinched, "No, right?"

Jasper stepped forward, expression mixed between hurt and remorseful, "We really couldn't tell you."

"Then you should have left me _**alone**_!"

* * *

 **A/N: I was going through my docs and found some old Chenry stuff I forgot about. I'll be posting most of it over these next few days. This one was me playing around with the idea that if Charlotte hadn't been the one to find out about Henry being Kid Danger and how that would affect their dynamic. I obviously didn't get far, and only had this scene written down.**


	19. breathless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger!**

 **Pairing: Chenry**

* * *

Her breath comes out in ragged pants as she struggles to keep a steady grip on his shoulders.

[This wasn't part of the plan.]

"Hen, I thi—" she lets out a small moan at the feeling of him trailing soft kisses down the side of her neck [the action made easier when she tilts her head to give him better access] and struggles to remember why they needed to stop, "I think he left."

He lets out a low hum, scraping his teeth along her bare shoulder one last time before pulling away far enough to look at her with half-lidded eyes. "Are you sure?"

Her eyes track the slow [deliberate] way his tongue brushes over his lower lip and she struggles with an answer as her thighs tighten around his waist.

[She wonders when he grew up.]

* * *

 **A/N: They're aged up and undercover. Yup.**


End file.
